


Interview

by Ceru (izukillme), izukillme



Series: Tales from the Uchiwa Syndicate [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/F, Temari is a useless gay, Tenten is hot, Useless Lesbians, Weapon Mistress Tenten, Yakuza, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/Ceru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: Temari applies for a rather... unusual job.
Relationships: Temari/Tenten (Naruto)
Series: Tales from the Uchiwa Syndicate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583671
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Interview

Temari stares at the lovely Chinese woman behind the desk she’s sitting at, completely entranced by her bright, focused hazel gaze and her auburn hair tied up into buns that would look childish on anyone else, but which she carries off with aplomb. The woman stares right back, brown eyes seeming almost to _read_ Temari, scanning her up and down. It feels like a test, and if the result of that test involves any sort of proximity to this woman – which it probably will, Temari thinks she’s a higher-up in the Syndicate – Temari will do _anything_ to pass. So she lifts her chin a little higher just like Papa taught her, makes sure there’s no emotion on her face and locks eyes with the stunning woman.

One, two, three, four, five seconds pass, and it feels like eternity. Temari can feel a bead of sweat sliding down her neck, and she swears her eyeliner is smudged. Her eyes burn with the effort of not blinking, tears gathering in them. She half-lifts a hand to whip them away, then thinks better of it – it might be seen as a sign of weakness – and wills them back into her eyeballs, pinpricks of pain shooting through them even as she continues to hold the pretty woman’s gaze like her life depends on it.

The woman stares intently at her for a few more seconds, and then the most radiant and beautiful smile Temari has ever seen spreads across her face.

Well, it’s a smirk really, but it’s still gorgeous, and so hot Temari thinks she’s going to melt. What she wouldn’t give for this girl to even spare her a second of her time!

“You’re something, huh?” the woman says, thrusting out a hand for Temari to shake. Her voice is smooth and beautiful, gliding over the words, softening the consonants slightly in a Chinese accent that sends chills down Temari’s spine. She can only imagine what other… _tones_ she’d be lucky enough to hear that lovely voice in. The compliment makes her thrill with joy – this woman thinks she’s ‘something’! Temari knows she’s good at what she does – she’s not one of the best martial artists the world over for nothing. But to hear it from a beauty like this is praise of the highest order.

Temari realises she’s been staring at the woman’s extended hand. She clears her throat, collects herself and speaks.

“Ah, thank you,” she manages to say without blushing. A Herculean feat, really. Gaining a little more confidence, she continues, “I’ve never been in such a long staring match. You must be something as well.”

A laugh from the stunning woman. “Why the wait?”

Temari laughs too, a newfound bravery taking root in her chest. “Forgive me for being distracted by your beauty,” she says without thinking, and claps a hand over her mouth immediately, unable to stop the blush from rising to her cheeks this time.

 _Now you’ve gone and done it, Temari! You’ve wasted the opportunity of a lifetime! You had one chance to join the fucking Uchiwa Syndicate, and You. Ruined. It!_ Rasa’s voice scolds in her brain. Temari shivers unconsciously at the thought of how angry her father will be when she returns to their Egyptian stronghold in a coffin, _without_ the membership of the organisation that she and her family had so desperately coveted for years now.

“Ah, I see you’re skilled with your words as well, Temari of Suna,” says the girl softly, smiling for real now. Temari’s heart beats a tattoo against her ribcage, stomach plummeting with shock like she’s riding a roller coaster, and her blush fades slowly as her cheeks whiten in surprise. “You’ll be a valuable asset.”

Temari’s still absolutely floored that she hasn’t been killed yet, but she is not called the Princess of Winds for nothing. Her ability to switch moods in an instant is one of her greatest strengths.

So she composes herself quickly and replies, “I should like to be. After all, the Uchiwa Syndicate expects nothing less of me, I’m sure.”

The girl smiles again. “I see now why he was so insistent on recruiting you. You remind me of-” She cuts herself off, a light pink blush rising to her cheeks.

 _Cute_ , Temari can’t help but think. She urges, “Remind you of who?” To have struck a chord in such a stunning woman’s memory is a pleasing thought, and a small, smug smile rises to her lips.

The girl laughs, like bells tinkling in wind. “Well, not to sound arrogant, but you remind me, in a way, of _me_. You’re what I could have been had I not decided people were idiots and that the only way to deal with most is a solid kick to the face.”

This time, the laugh bubbles up out of Temari’s mouth on its own. A girl who’s drop-dead gorgeous _and_ has the same views as her? A rare gem indeed.

“I find that to be true as well, most of the time. I only ever actually talk to people I like,”

The girl smirks. “Oh? So you like me, then?”

There’s no way out of this now. She has to soldier on. So, ignoring her hot cheeks, Temari adopts a smirk and teases back, “Hadn’t I made it clear enough?” She even gathers up the courage to lean forwards, take the woman’s hand and drop a butterfly kiss on it.

“My, my,” says the girl lightly, hazel eyes dancing. “You don’t even know my name, and we’re already going this far? You’re forward.”

“Of _course_ I know your name. You’re famous in the underworld, Queen Tenten of Steel.”

Finally acknowledging this stunning beauty as who she is feels weirdly right. At first, Temari couldn’t quite believe that this was the legendary Tenten, the mistress of weapons, the one who’d put the ‘artist’ in martial artist. She’d looked so delicate; more like an interrogator than a fighter. But as Temari looks harder, she can see the calluses on the small palms, the knots of muscle that ridge her forearms and her defined biceps, the flexible, powerful torso and legs. This girl is a warrior, and nothing less than the best.

“First-name basis already?” Tenten raises a brown eyebrow, amusement sparkling in her brown irises that look like melted chocolate.

Temari meets her gaze evenly. “Both of us dislike using our last names. Isn’t that correct, _Tenten_?” The name rolls off her tongue like it was made for her to say.

“You seem to know me quite well. Such an unfair advantage you have over little old me, Princess of Wind. I know barely anything about you.” Tenten says, smirking, pink tongue darting out to lick her lips in a manner which Temari can’t be entirely sure is seductive or just a plain reflex.

Temari can’t help the ungainly snort that escapes her mouth at that one. “Know nothing about me? Sure, except for that three-thousand-page file on me right there in front of you. Yeah, you know absolutely _nothing_ about me.”

Tenten laughs. “I know everything about Temari the assassin, Temari the diplomat, Temari the daughter of Rasa. I know nothing about Temari the person. They’re two very different things, you see.”

“Would you like to?” Temari challenges, leaning in so her breath fans lightly over Tenten’s lips. “Because I’m sure that can be arranged with you, me, and a few nights in a few hotels in Cairo.”

Tenten smirks back. “I wouldn’t mind that at all. But you’re here for something quite different than me, isn’t that correct?”

Temari’s cheeks pink slightly as she’s reminded of the true reason she’s here. “Ah, yes. The position of captain in Sasuke Uchiha’s Black Cat regiment.”

Tenten smiles. “Well, you have it.”

In her mind, Temari gasps, jaw dropping to the ground in shock as she thinks, _It’s this easy?!_ But she shows none of it outside, instead replying, “That’s a welcome surprise. I didn’t think it would be quite so easy to join an Uchiha’s regiment. Could pose a security risk, don’t you think?”

Tenten smiles. “Oh, I have no worries about that. You’ve passed my test, after all. Just one little question and you’ll be good to go.”

Temari curiously asks, “Test?”

“The staring contest. You see, I have a unique ability that makes me one of the select few who are fit to guard Sasuke personally. I trained a lot when I was younger to be able to read people, and now,” she lifts her shoulders in a half-shrug, “I can tell a person’s character traits just by looking into their eyes. I could see you’re resolute, loyal and trustworthy. And you held my gaze for twenty full seconds; that’s something no one has done before.”

Temari raises a brow. “That’s… interesting.”

“ _You’re_ interesting,” Tenten says, smiling like a vixen, before turning serious again. She smooths her Chinese-style top and says, “Temari, this is the question that will change your life. So please, answer carefully.”

_What sort of question is this?_

“All this build-up is making me want to laugh,” Temari replies, projecting bravado she doesn’t have. “It can’t be that bad.”

Tenten laughs. “Oh, it is. Ready?”

Temari meets her gaze with a challenging smile of her own. “I was born ready.”

“All right, then. Here we go.”

One beat, two beats…

“Team Kakashi or Team Obito?”

Temari chokes. “What?!”

Tenten repeats herself, as calm as ever. “Team Kakashi, or Team Obito?”

“What do you mean?!” Temari half-shouts, flustered like she’s never been in her life. She’s completely thrown by this question – what the _hell_?! “I – I don’t understand-”

_Team Kakashi or Team Obito?!_

What is this supposed to mean? Is she supposed to pick a side or something?! And –

“Wouldn’t Obito kill everyone who picked Kakashi over him?!” she shrieks.

Tenten laughs. “Obito couldn’t hurt a damn fly!”

“C – couldn’t hurt a _fly_?!” Temari screeches. Is Tenten seriously describing a man who’s made _Rasa_ piss his pants as a person who ‘couldn’t hurt a fly’?!

“Just… answer the question, Temari.” Tenten sighs. “Pick a random team and let’s get you settled in.”

“I – I don’t get it,” Temari says faintly.

A spark comes into Tenten’s eye, and she leans forward with a smirk. “Tell you what, if you choose Obito, _maybe_ I’ll take you up on that offer of hotels in Cairo, hm?”

Temari’s brain short-circuits, and all it offers is, _Cute girl agreed to sleep with you. Pick Obito._

So she nods dazedly and says, “Team Obito it is,”

“Awesome!” Tenten grins evilly, grabbing the file and tucking it under one arm, looping her free hand through Temari’s and pulling her close. Red paints Temari’s cheeks, and she silently curses her too-functional circulatory system. “I’ll show you to your room. It’s next to mine, I believe.”

“Next to yours?” She’s _very_ interested in this room now.

She allows Tenten to drag her along the various hallways, memorising each one as she passes. She’ll have to write Rasa, she thinks – or maybe not. He’ll know soon enough. Writing her father will cut into her time with the most beautiful girl she’s ever met.

Lost in daydreams of Tenten, Temari barely hears the grumbling sounds from the other recruits as they pay up to the delighted weapons mistress.

It can’t be anything that bad, she thinks. Tenten was just being dramatic.

(She is soon to find out just _how_ bad, as Obito enters the room with Kakashi in tow.)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of my Uchiwa Syndicate stories, which started from [this](https://sasukestorm.tumblr.com/post/185323217173/uchiha-mafia-au-headcanons-mikoto-head-of-the) Tumblr post of my headcanons about them.  
> Also Temari is Egyptian I make the rules uwu


End file.
